Want You Bad
by R5fan16
Summary: This is a song-fic to Want you Bad by R5! Please R&R! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey,I decided to do a song fic to Want you bad By R5,but it is an Austin and Ally songfic,its not Raura and this is all in Austin's POV.I had to delete the lyrics because of the rules and I dont want to get reported,so If some parts dont make sense,Im sorry,but if you listen to the song while you read this it might make more sense!**

I was awaken by a call from my best friend Dez,I groaned and picked it up.

**Dez Bold,**Austin Normal

Hello?

**Hey Austin,its Dez**

I know

**Oh right,anyways,My parents and I are going out for lunch with some of my family like my grandma and grandpa,my aunt and Uncle and cousins,and I cant pick Ally up from the airport,I was hoping maybe you could pick her up for me?**

yeah sure dude,when does her flight land?

**1:30**

Dude! its 12:00,why didn't you plan this earlier,my parents have the car until 3:00

**Take a cab!**

ugh,fine,I have to go,bye Dez

**Bye**

Let me explain,Ally is Dez's girlfriend who I may or may not be in love with.I know what you're thinking,you're in love with your best friends girl? unfortunately.. yes,she's just so beautiful and sweet and kind,she was in Vancouver visiting some of her family for the past few days and shes flying home today at 1:30 according to Dez,that reminds me,I should probably call a cab and I should probably get out of my pajamas and eat some breakfast/lunch...Brunch.I got changed into a blue and red plaid button-up shirt with the buttons undone and a blue V-neck T shirt underneath,I was wearing ripped jeans and my blue Nikes.I ran downstairs and made some pancakes.I ate them quickly and called the Cab company,they said a cab would be here in 5 minutes. Its 12:30,and it takes half an hour to get to the airport,I'll be early,but better early then late.

The cab pulled up 5 minutes later and I grabbed my wallet and ran out to it.

"Where to?"The taxi driver asked.

"Miami Airport"I replied quickly,he nodded and we drove to the airport,we got there at 1:05,so now I have to wait for 25 minutes.25 minutes later Ally came out of the gates and was looking for someone,when she saw me she walked over.

"Hey"She said walking up to me while pulling her luggage,she was wearing black skinny jeans,navy blue toms,and a cropped shirt that said MUSIC IS POETRY WITH PERSONALITY **(1)** on it,she also was wearing a navy blue tank top underneath.**(A/N yes,I know its not Ally's style,but I changed it up a bit)**

"Hey,how was your trip?"I asked smiling at her,she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was alright"She replied,I nodded and grabbed her bags and we walked out to the cab,yes,the cab driver did wait,but I have to pay him extra.I put her bags into the trunk and we climbed into the cab.

"Same place we came from"I told the taxi driver,he nodded.

Ally was going to sit on the left seat and me on the right,but that didn't go as planned...

"Left side seat belt doesn't work"The taxi driver said,Ally awkwardly moved and sat in the middle beside me and did up her seat belt.

"How did you know Id be coming instead of Dez?"I asked her,trying to break the silence.

"Dez told me this morning right before my flight left"She said,I nodded and it went back into awkward silence mode,all of a sudden the driver made a quick turn to the right and Ally crashed into me,almost on my lap and her hand brushed mine,we both pulled back and she moved over,mumbling a quick "sorry".I really wanted to kiss her right there,but I cant! I don't know what to do,she's my best friends baby.

We got back to my place and I texted Dez asking him if he wanted me to keep Ally here until he was done with his lunch,He said yes so now me and Ally are sitting in my living room watching Television.I was watching her watch the tv,she looked so innocent and pure,in my mind,its me and her together,not her and Dez. I'd be with her all the time,she's the best girl that I've never had.

Its so hard to just pretend that I don't love her,I do it because hes my friend and she's his girl,but I'm not sure how much longer i can keep it a secret,she always walks around with her hips swaying and her hair waving,I WANT HER BAD! There is absolutely no good way for this to end,either I let her and Dez be together and me be the one with a broken heart,or I could try and steal her away from Dez which would either hurt him,or her,or... both. Its all her fault,she has to be totally perfect and not to mention gorgeous.I should really go to a doctor,or a psychiatrist or something,this is just starting to get unhealthy.

"Hmm?"I answered non-enthusiastically.

"I'm bored,what do you wanna do?"She asked,her lips look so nice and plump,and I bet you they smell like cotton candy or something sweet,Dez would kill me if he ever found out what my thoughts are,we've been best friends since kindergarten,I don't want to hurt him by telling him I'm in love with his girl.I want her so bad,it kills me to know that she'll never become mine.

"Austin? AUSTIN!"She screamed,I jumped and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry,what was that?"I asked her.

"I said,what do you wanna do?"She asked again,slightly annoyed that I spaced off.

"um,we could play a game?"I asked her,she nodded.

"What games do you have?"She asked.

"Name a game and I'll say if we have it"I told her,she tapped her chin in thought and I watched her as she thought.

"Why dont we just play a game where we ask each other questions,you know,like a get-to-know you game"She asked,I nodded.

"sure,you go first"I replied

"Whats your favorite color?"She asked.

"Yellow,how about you?"I asked her.

"Red"She replied,no wonder her lips are so red,she likes the color,well,that's probably not it,but oh well,wait, Dez,Dez,Dez! hes your best friend,stop thinking these things,I just don't know what to do!

"Whats your favorite food?"I asked her.

"Pickles,yours?"She asked.

"Pancakes"I replied.

Right when she was about to ask her question,the doorbell rang,its probably Dez.

"Dez is here"I told her,we got up and started walking towards the door.

"One last question,what is one thing you really want?"She asked,might as well tell her.

"I want you bad"I whispered and pulled open the door so she couldn't say anything else.

"Hey Austin,thanks for picking her up,Hey Als,come on,lets go"Dez said,holding out his hand,she took it hesitantly and he pulled her out of my house,she gave me one last confused glance over her shoulder and climbed into Dez's car.

**Finished! this was a little different then any of the other song-fics I've done because this one is in regular story form,the others were just thoughts.I hope you enjoyed! I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters and I also dont own Want You Bad,R5 does! But I love the song,Im obsessed! I'll let you guys decide whether she ends up with Austin or stays with Im not writing who she ends up with,I just wrote the one-shot/song-fic,so you choose whether or not she ends up with Austin or Dez...**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey,good news! I decided to make it a two-shot,because Im a sucker for auslly endings :) This chapter is in Ally's POV.**

**Ally's POV**

Dez was driving me home and I couldn't get over what Austin said. "I want you bad",whats that supposed to mean?Dez pulled into my driveway and parked,but I didn't get out yet.

"Als,you okay?"Dez asked worriedly,I snapped out of my trance and looked at him.

"Huh? oh yeah,fine,its just,do you really think we...go together?"I asked him,trying not to hurt him but on the other hand,I don't think this is working out very well.

"Um...are you breaking up with me?"He asked me,I thought about it,was I breaking up with him? I mean,maybe I didn't hear Austin right,or maybe it means something different then what I think.

"...I dont know,I think I am"I said hesitantly,he nodded.

"Is it because of Austin?"He asked me,I didnt answer.

"I knew it"He said,I looked at him confused.

"How?"I asked,he shrugged his shoulders.

"Its kind of obvious that he loves you,I just didnt say anything to him or you because I didnt want to sound like the kind of guy that gets jealous easily or anything"Dez said,wait,did he just say that Austin loves me? Its pouring rain out right now,I don't know when that happened,probably while I was thinking,so in the awkward silence between me and Dez,I could hear the rain pouring onto the windshield.

"I'm really sorry Dez,its just,I don't think we work anymore"I said quietly,he nodded.

"I understand,do you want me to drive you to Austins?"He asked,I nodded.

"I have to talk to him about something he said to me earlier"I told him,he nodded and we drove back to Austin's in complete silence.I thanked Dez and apologized once more,before I got out into the pouring rain and waved goodbye to him,we agreed to be just friends,by the time I made it to Austin's front door,I was soaked,that's how hard it was raining.I knocked on his door and he opened it,he looked suprised that I was standing at his door.

"Ally,what are you doing here? I would invite you in,but my moms asleep on the couch"He told me,I nodded in understanding and he walked out of his house closing the door behind him, he is going to be soaked soon to.

"I had to talk to you"I slightly shouted over the noise from the rain,he nodded motioning for me to go on.

"About what you said before,what did you mean by that?"I asked him,I could see him slightly panic.

"I dont know what-""Austin dont even try to lie to me,just tell me the truth"I begged cutting him off.

"Fine,I LOVE YOU ALLY!"He shouted,not in the angry way,but the way that seems like he just burst from holding something in for too long.

"But-""Ally,let me finish!"I nodded and waited for him to talk.

"I have since Dez first introduced us,I know its terrible that I have a crush on my best friends girl,but I couldn't help it! its all your fault because you have everything that I want,why do you have to be so perfect?"He asked exasperated,I was shocked.

"Um...im not exactly sure how to answer that"I said slowly,he rolled his eyes and pulled me towards him,we were both soaking wet,but I felt warmer near him.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop"He whispered leaning in,when I didn't say anything he planted his lips on mine.I kissed back,He deepened the kiss and I kissed back passionately,we pulled away when we needed air.

"Wait,what about Dez?"Austin asked,I shook my head.

"we broke up,I didn't feel anything with him anymore"I told him,he grinned and kissed me,when we pulled apart again,he wrapped me in a hug,my head was resting against his chest and his head was slightly rested on top of mine.

"What do you say Ally,will you be mine?"He asked,I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

"Good"He whispered and we stayed in that position for a while,then I had to go home so he drove me home.

"Thanks for the ride Austin"I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"No problem,call you tomorrow yeah?"He asked,I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before I hopped out of the car,when I got on my porch,I waved goodbye to him and walked inside.

"Where have you been young lady and why are you all wet? I haven't seen you in almost a week"My dad said and gave me a hug.

"Hi daddy,sorry,I was out with Austin"I told him,we pulled away from the hug and he gave me a confused look.

"Austin,what about Dez?"He asked.

"Austin had to pick me up from the airport because Dez couldnt,then me and Dez broke up because we werent working out because I realized that I liked Austin,so now me and Austin are together"I explained to him.

"Ohhhhh,okay,well I expect to be meeting him soon"My dad said before walking off into the kitchen,I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Dads.

**Finished! I hope you liked this chapter! I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,sorry its so short,but I couldn't think of anything else to add.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
